American Sailor Moon
by siesie79
Summary: This is the story of sailor moon if it took place in america. Note:There will be a ton of Inuyasha and Lord of the rings cross over scenes, and probably some other series too. So enjoy! Read and reveiw ;)
1. Pilot

**Hey everybody, I decided to write what I like to think of as the ultimate sailor moon. I love, love, love the original sailor moon, but I am the kind of person who likes to make up my own version of stories so, here it is. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

So you know that feeling you get when you wake up and you just know you're late? Well that's exactly how Serena felt when she woke up on the day that would change her life forever.

"Mooooomm!" Serena yelled as she ran down the stairs at high speed, "You know you have to wake me up earlier!" She said pulling on a pair of slightly worn out, purple converse.

"I did." Jillian, Serena's mother replied from the kitchen. "You said you were getting up."

"And you believed me?" Serena said as she pulled on her coat, and grabbed an apple for breakfast. "Bye!" She yelled before Jillian could reply. The blonde woman shook her head as she watched her daughter hustle down the street.

* * *

Serena reached the end of the Cul-de-sac, at the opposit end of which her mother continued to watch from their kitchen window. She quickly turned the corner where the parking lot to a group of single story appartments.

"Mrow!" Serena slowed down a bit. There were two boys and a cat in the middle of the lot. One boy had his hands around the cat's middle, while the other was pushing bandaids over the poor thing's forehead.

"Hey get away from her!" Serena yelled coming to the cat's rescue. The boys took off. "Here girl." Serena squated down and held out her hand. "C'mon kitty." She said. The cat stared at her with an intense, almost human gaze. She causiosly aproached Serena. "There's a good girl." Serena said.

When the cat got close enough, Serena pulled off the bandaids. As soon as they were off, the cat leapt onto the wall the separated the parking spaces and the sidewalk. Serena followed the black shape with her eyes. The cat stared back, as if it was studying her. But what really got to Serena was the break in the cat's fur where a metalic creasant moon lay inbeded in it's skin.

Serena stood entranced. "Oh I don't have time for this!" She took off down the street, all the way attempting not to choke on tiny nibbles of her apple. "Fuji? Gross."

* * *

"Ser-ena!" Serena's best friend Callie sing-songed as they skipped into spanish class. "Look at this bracelet." Callie held out her rest for Serena to see.

"Real cute." Serena said as she sat down.

"You didn't even look." Callie whinned, taking the desk to Serena's left.

"Sooorrry." Serena yawned. "I'm just so tired." She laid her head on the desk.

"Your always tired." Callie huffed, with a roll of her eyes, she went back to babbleling about some boy she liked. Serena didn't mean to be rude, but Callie got a new crush every couple of weeks and honestly, it was getting kind of old.

"Alright class." Senor Moore said as he walked into the room, "I have last week's pop quizes graded and ready." He told them. Senor Moore was born in Luisiana, but he had lived in Spain for two years while he was studying to be a foreign language teacher. "Serena, I need to speak with you after class." He said as he placed a paper with a fat, red, D in the corner.

"Yikes." Callie whispered peeking over, "I gotta B. That's way better than what I got last time." She said playing with a strand of firery red hair.

"I only got 95 percent." Harold the boy who sat in front of Serena turned around to face them.

"What's so bad about that?" Serena asked tugging on a pigtail, "You got an A."

"Yeah but there's no plus." He informed her.

"God your such a nerd. _There's no plus_." Callie mocked.

"Being a nerd is better than being stupid." Serena replied, "My mom's gonna kill me when she finds out I got a D."

"Serena you're not stupid." Callie reasured her friend.

"Yeah, I'm sure if you did the studying, you could get an A too." Harold agreed.

"So your calling me lazy?" Serena slammed her hands down on the the desk. How dare he?

"No, no." Harold waved his hands back and forth, "That's not what I meant at all."

"Well that's sure how it sound to me." As she said the last word, Callie brought up her index finger and pointed it at herself. "Anyway Serena, what you need is to do some shopping. After school you and me can check out my mom's new store."

"Yeah that sounds good." Serena gave a faint smile. Maybe getting her mind off her grades would help her relax.

* * *

"Serena," Senor Moore said after class "do you realise your failing this and several other classes?" He ran a hand through his slightly gray hair. "If you don't get your grades up to a C or better, you might not pass the 8th grade."

"I try. I really do." Serena told him, "I just don't get it." She said pretending to study the floor tiles.

"Yes, and that is why I have arranged for you to have a tutor." Senor Moore replied.

"A tutor? Who?" Serena asked her eyes meeting her teacher's eye.

"Misty Daniels. I'm sure you've heard of her, she takes night classes at the local comunity college." Serena knew exactly who Misty was. Everyone did, she was a genious. Unlike Serena. "You'll start your lessons Monday alright?" Serena gave a curt nod before running out of the class room, tears welling up in her crystal blue eyes.

* * *

Serena and Callie walked to the jewelry store that Callie's mom owned. It was a twelve block walk from the school in the icey November air, but Serena didn't mind, the cool help clear her head.

Callie was chatting with their friend Ana about how her mother was having a sale, Kim, Ana's twin sister, and Harold were trailing along behind the trio. Serena let out a sigh pulling out her rubber bands, alowing she blonde lock to fly in the wind. Not that there was much to let fly. She sighed. _My hair is too short, My eyes are too blue, My grades suck, what else is new?_

"Woah, Serena, that was pretty good." Callie leaned forward to look past Ana.

"What?" Then she realized, she had spoken the poem out loud.

"She's right." Ana nodded, "The words were negative but it was pretty clever."

"Can you do more?" Kim asked.

"Oh yeah, I have a whole book full of poems at home." Serena answered. _Why did I tell them that?_ Her poetry book was secret. "I like to do haikus."

"Hey maybe you could read them in class sometime." Harold suggested.

"Yeah maybe." _Not!_ Serena didn't think she'd ever be ready to share her poems with anyone.

By then they had arrive at Lauranne's sheek botique. Dispite her negative mood, even Serena couldn't help but admire how pretty the 14 karrat chocolate diamonds in the window were. Serena followed her friends in Harold mumbling something about how they should be studying.

As the blonde made her way around the store, admiring the pieces, she felt herself relax. Callie was right, shopping could work wonders for the mind. After a minute or two, Serena found herself by the window facing the parking lot. _Huh_. The black cat was outside, sitting on the hood of a car, _staring_ at her. Serena jumped when Callie put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Jeeze girl. Jumpy much. Anyway what're you looking at?"

"That cat out in the parking lot." Serena pointed.

"What cat?" Sure enough, when Serena looked out, the black cat was gone.

"It must have wandered off."

"Serena, are you still stressing?" Callie leaned in really close, "Let's go get some Fro-yo." She happily skipped away to track down the others.

* * *

After Fro-yo, Serena started walking home. She had to walk even further since her house was on the opposit side of the school. The cold air had numbed her brian. She completely forgot about her test until her mother asked about it.

"A _D_ Serena?" Jillian shook her head violently.

"I tried really hard this time I swear." Serena said softly, picking at a place wear the baby blue wall paper was peeling away.

"Serena you're groounded until you get your grades up." Jillian told her daughter.

"You just don't under stand me!" Serena yelled, snatching her test away, and running out the door, not even bothering to put on a coat. "Stupid mom." She gripped the quiz tightly, "Stupid school!" She balled it up, "and STUPID TEST!" With that she flung the paper forward as hard as she could.

"Hey!" A male voice said sharply. Serena looked up. A tall dark haired guy stood in front of her holding the crumpled up pop quiz. "Littering's ileagal. You know that blonde brain." He said after peeking at her test.

"That's rude!" Serena snapped, "I know lot's of blonde people who are really smart!"

"Well obviosly, you're not one of 'em." The guy answered.

"Shut up!" Serena marched toward him, "and gimme that." She grabbed her test out of his hand then quikly turned away so he wouldn't see her cry.

* * *

Serena had stormed back into her house, and headed straight for her room. She locked herself in, then sank to the floor sobbing. _I'm so stupid. I'll never be good enough_.

"You know," the voice seemed to come out of no where, "If you actually did the work, you wouldn't feel so stupid."

Serena let out a shriek. It was because the one who spoke was the cat with the metal creasent in her fore head.

"Would you be quiet?" The cat moved toward her. "Someone may hear you and think you're in trouble."

"I must be crazy!" Serena said to herself, "Cat's don't talk!"

"Well this one does." The cat informed her, it's little paws sinking into the cream colored carpet. "My name is Luna, and it is my job to train you to become the gaurdian of love and justice, Sailor Moon."

"Wait, wait, wait, you expect me to believe that I'm some sort of super hero?" Serena tried to back into the wall.

"No of course not." Luna said, "Your a warrior who must protect the princess of the moon kindom."

"That's even crazier!" Serena cried, "Why me?"

"I have been watching you all day. I'm certain you are the one." Luna leapt into the air, as she preformed a little flip, a brooch fell from seemingly no where. It was golden, with four little bulbs coming of the center piece. They where each a different color, green, orange, red, and blue.

"What is that?" Serena asked.

"You can use this to transform." Luna nudged it toward her. "Hold it up and say 'Moon'"

Serena did as she was told. "Moon?" As soon as the word left her mouth, the rest came naturally, "Prism power..., Make-up!" Suddenly, Serena was surrounded by blinding rainbow colored light. She felt her clothes evaporate, replaced by new ones. Her hair got longer, and wrapped it's self up in buns with extra hair hanging down.

When the light cleared, she was still in her room, but she looked nothing like her self. She had on a white blouse, with a red violet bow in the center. A blue skirt, with a matching bow in the back, white gloves, and boots the color of her bows. The was also a golden tiara around her forehead, with a red gem at the center.

"Wha-what happened to meee?" Serena whined.

"Oh would relax?" Luna sighed, "You just transformed. Here put these on." Luna held a pair of strangely framiliar goggles in her mouth.

"What are they?" Serena took them from the cat.

"They are special goggles that allow to see where there's danger." Luna told her.

"Hey I thought you said I wasn't a super hero." Serena looked at Luna.

"Yes, but I never said you wouldn't have to save people." Luna replied shrugging it off, "Let me be more sespific, those goggles show trouble that has to do with the enemy."

"What enemy!?" Serena said getting worked up again.

"Their identity, I'm not certain of at the moment." Luna pinned her ears back half way. "But I do know they suck human energy."

"Okay. So I just..." Serena held the goggles over her eyes, "Huh? That's Callie! Her mom... Her mom's attacking her!" Serena flung the goggles away. "Callie's mom is a monster! We've got to go help her!"

"Let's go!" Luna stood on the window seal. Serena nodded. As she jumped down and ran into the night, she couldn't help but wonder where her window screen was.

* * *

Five minutes later, the dynamic duo arrived on the scene. Serena crept up queitly. She peered in the window. The monster disguised as Callie's mom, stood over the red head, her height had doubled, her spine hunched over, her skin was grey.

"Stop it!" Serena charged through the door, not realising she had no idea how to fight.

"Who dares interupt me?" The woman turned glaring menacingly at Serena. "Stupid little girl!" The creature shot balls of dark energy at the blonde. Serena screamed as she ran around the shop dodging attacks. Glass shattered and jewelry went flying.

Serena screamed as she dove behind a colum toward the back of the shop. She breathed heavily. She couldn't do this. She couldn't fight.

"I'm going to find you, you pathetic little girl." The woman-creature hissed.

Serena felt he breath catch, the monster was about to be upon her. Suddenly, a rose flew out of no where, cutting a deep wound in the monster's arm as it passed. "You must believe in yourself Sailor Moon!" Serena looked up, A dark haired man wearing, a tuxedo, cape, top-hat, and a stark white mask, stood in one of the broken windows along the wall.

Who was he? "Sailor Moon! Your tiara! Throw your Tiara!" Luna called.

Serena jumped to her feet. She pulled the tiara from her forehead. It began to glow. The words came to her just as they did before, "Moon... Tiara... Magic!" The tiara became an orb of light, she flung it at the creature. "Aaaaahhhhh!" She screamed as she evaporated into dust.

The crown floated bacl onto Serena's forehead as the ring on Callie's finger turned to dusk as well. The girl started coming to. "Callie!" Serena ran over relieved.

"She'll be fine when she wakes up." Luna said, "Let's get you home before your mother finds out your out of the house in the middle of the night."

"Oh no she's gonna kill me. Let's_ go._" With that they took off.

* * *

**Well I hope you're enjoying so far. Feel free to make suggestions for things that can happen in this story. I'm trying to stick more or less to the original, but this is a fan fic, so what ever happens, happens. Also if there are any spelling or gramar errors, leave a comment and I'll go back through and fix it. Thnx for reading ;)**


	2. Sailor Mercury

Serena had spent the rest of her weekend, relaxing, and trying to get some answers out of Luna. Meanwhile Luna had spent all weekend trying to get Serena to study. Now it was Monday, the day Serena had been dreading since spanish class on Friday.

"I don't want a tutor." Serena complained in front of her vanity mirror, "I espescially don't want some spoiled rich brat's help." She yanked out a tangle in her hair.

"I'm sure this Misty girl is very nice." Luna said as she licked her paw then rubbed it on the back of her head, "Maybe she'll even get you to do the work." The cat started licking her other paw.

"No. I don't need help from anyone." Serena snapped stomping out of her room, for once she wasn't late.

"Serena..." Luna said quietly, laying down on the lavender comforter.

* * *

"Hey Serena." Callie came jogging over to thier usual table during lunch later that day. "You wanna go to the mall later?"

"Can't." Serena said. Inside she let out a sigh. Callie was okay. She had no idea since they didn't have any morning classes together. "Today's my first day of tutoring with miss genious girl." She said playing with her salad.

"Oh yeah." Callie nodded sitting on the bench next to Serena. "Is it just me, or does this place smell like bleach?"

Serena shrugged. "I don't know." She sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Callie asked taking a bite of a peanutbutter and jelly sandwhich. Always her ignorant self.

"I'm just... stressed." Serena took deep yoga fire breaths, trying to keep her temper in check.

"Well okay." Callie flashed her huge smile. Serena couldn't stay mad at Callie. Not after last night, and certainly not with a smile that makes the sun shine a little brighter.

* * *

_Okay. I can do this. I can spend half an hour with Misty, then I can get home and play some video games._ Serena gave herself a mental pep talk as she made her way to the shcool library, where her tutoring was to take place. She stood at the door, which seemed to be attempting to swallow her alive. She hesitated before she grabbed the nob, as if expecting it to shock her. It didn't. Though she nearly sneeze when the musty air of the library reached her.

Serena looked around, after a moment she spotted Misty reading Little Women at a circular table toward the back of the room. There was a stack of text books sitting next to her. "So I guess you're supposed to tutor me?" She said taking a seat next to the dark haired girl.

"I suppose so." Misty replied tucking her bob behind her ears. "I thought we'd begin with math." She said reaching for an algebra book.

"Whatever." Serena looked away.

Misty put the book down in front of the blonde. "Alright I believe we're on page 42." She said flipping through her own book. "Let's start with tonight's homework problems."

Serena looked at the page."3x minus 6 equals x plus 8." She read allowed.

"What do you think the answer is?" Misty asked.

"I don't know." Serena snapped.

"Try."

"I don't know how." Serena felt her eyes getting watery, "I try as hard as, I possibly can but I, never do sucead."

Misty looked up, "That was a haiku."

Serena blinked, "I guess it was."

Serena, "Misty scooted closer, "If you can write poetry off the top of your head, I'm sure you can solve this algebra problem."

"No, I can't." Serena said.

Misty sat for a minute, a thoughtful expresion upon her face, "In a haiku, the first and third lines have to be five sylabols, right?"

"Yeah." Serena agreed.

"They have to be _equal_."

"What are you getting at?" Serena looked at the other girl.

"Think of algebra like a poem. You have to get one line to say x, and the other to say an number. They have to be equal. You have to do the same thing to both sides." Misty told her, "And the equals sign," She tapped the paper, "Is the middle line."

"So the answer is 7?" Serena asked.

"Yes!" Misty clapped her hands together in exitement.

"Stop being so perky. One stupid math problem isn't that big a deal." Serena said harshly.

"Look, I know you don't like me but-"

"Oh so now your a genious _and_ a psychic." Serena said hautily.

"No." Misty stood up abrutly, "I _know_ because no one likes me." She gathered her books and walked away. Serena sat shocked. Now she felt awful. The poor girl never hung out with anyone from school, did she really not have any friends? Serena didn't waste another second, she gathered her things and chased after Misty.

* * *

Misty walked down the side walk, books clutched in her arms, her head hung low. By now she was used to people hating her. So why did Serena have such an impact on her?

"Misty wait!" Serena called from behind. Misty stopped obediently. "Misty, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Would you um, like to come over for a while?"

"Why are you being nice to me?" Misty asked, not trusting that this girl wanted to be her friend.

"Because, well, what you said earlier, about people not liking you," Serena ran her foot back and forth across the pavement, "It made me feel bad for being so rude. And anyway everyone deserves a friend."

"Okay." Misty said.

"What?"

"Okay. I'd like to come over." Misty turned around and smiled.

"Great." Serena smiled back, "Let's go."

* * *

They arrived at Serena's house, where Serena promptly introduce her mom and brother to Misty.

"Nice to meet the girl who's going to help my daughter improve her grades." Jillian smiled brightly as she shook Misty's hand.

"She sure needs the help." Kevin, Serena's little brother noted.

"Kevin." Jillian put her hands on her hips, "Don't talk about your sister like that."

"Actaully," Misty spoke up, interupting the fight, "I think made a break through today."

"Oh really?" Jillian brightened.

"Yeah we-"

"Don't have time to talk about it right now." Serena covered Misty's mouth with her hand, "Misty has to get home soon, so we don't have time to chat. Let's go." She dragged Misty by the arm toward the stares.

"Oh okay. I'll tell you some other time then." Misty said over her shoulder.

Once they were in her room, Serena closed the door. "So, you wanna play a game?" She asked ploping down in front of the little tv by her bed. "I have a ton of them." She said opening a white box, "Wii, or X-box?"

"Serena, can I ask you something?" Misty asked, still standing by the door.

"Uh sure." Serena looked at her new friend.

"Why are you so sensitive about your grades?" Misty looked nervously at Serena, expecting her to get angry again.

"I don't want to talk about it." Misty decided it was best not to push the tempermental blonde.

"So uh that looks kind fun." Misty pointed out a game box for soul calibur 5.

"Yeah okay." Serena brightened, her entire face changing in an instant. "I'm warning you though, I'm pretty good." She pressed the "on" button on the x-box. "Oh hold on," Serena stood up after seeing the no signal sign on the tv, "The wii is plugged in, I just need to switch the cables." She leaned over the tv, "There." She straightened after fiddling with the wires in the back. The image on the tv popped up.

"So how do you play this?" Misty sat down by Serena, grabbing one of the remotes.

"Basically we fight each other." Serena said as she set up the level, "B kicks, A blocks, X and Y are attacks."

"Okay." Misty said as she scrolled through the list of fighters. Both girls chose, then the fight began. Serena went on the offensive, stiking in a constant deadly sequence. Misty blocked, then in her own combo attack, knocked out Serena's fighter.

"Woah. Your really good at this," Serena looked over at her new friend, "You sure you haven't played before?"

"Never." Misty replied.

"Hey I know," Serena said in exitement, "Maybe you can get past this level in story mode that I've been trying to beat for like, ever." Serena said setting the game up, "Whadaya say?"

"Sure." Misty took the first player remote, and as Serena expected, easily beat the level.

"How do you do that?"

"Well it's pretty easy to figure out the attack pattern of the opponet." Misty began.

"Nerd." Serena coughed into her hand. Misty giggled.

"I need to get going." She stood up, "I really do need to get home soon, I have to get ready for my night class."

"Kay see you tomorrow." Serena hand Misty her jacket.

"Thanks." Misty took it then walked out the. Serena started picking up the other games.

"What's that?" Luna suddenly appeared by her side. Serena picked up a clear CD case with and unlabled disk inside.

"It must have fallen out of Misty's back pack, I'll just return it tomorrow." Serena said dismisively.

"No," Luna said, "I think we need to take this to the arcade."

"The arcade?" Serena asked, "You mean the one at the mall?" Luna nodded. "Now why in the heck would we take it there?"

"You'll see." Luna jumped onto the window seal, "Transform." She commanded.

"What, why?" Serena fingered the brooch that she wore fastened on her top.

"Well you can't very well walk out the front now can you?"

"I guess this means we're taking the roof again?" Luna nodded, Serena sighed, "Moon... Prism... Power! Makeup!" In a blinding flash, Serena was once again transformed into the guardian of love and justice, Sailor Moon. "Let's get this over with." With that, Serena and Luna lept out the window once more.

* * *

They lept form roof top to roof top, riding on top of a max train to reach Clackamas faster. Serena had to hang on for dear life as to not slip off. Luckily, they arrived quikly.

"Geez Luna." She said jumping down, "Were you trying to get us killed?"

"We were fine." Luna looked over her shoulder, "Let's get going." She trotted forward. Serena changed back into her normal form. "Hurry up." Luna called, Serena had to jog to catch up to the little black shape that for some reason, she could see perfectly clearly dispite the quikly fading light.

They slipped into one of the side entrances of the mall. Serena followed her partner into the arcade glancing around to see if anyone noticed a cat was walking through the mall. Everyone else seemed to be too caught up in their own business to see. Luna walked to the back where a "Sailor V" game sat waiting to be played.

"What does a game about a comic book charater have to do with Misty's disk?" Serena pulled it out of her shirt. Miriclously, it hadn't gone flying while they were on the train.

"Put the CD in this slot." Luna touched said slot with her nose.

"Why?" Serena asked, "Will you tell me anything?" Out of the corner of her eye, Serena thought she saw Luna pull something out of the prize slot on the game.

"Just trust me." Luna told her. Serena reluctantly opened the case and put the disk in. The machine buzzed and spit out the disk shooting it across the arcade. "Just as I thought." Luna looked at the images now flashing on the screen of the Sailor V game. "This is a hypnosis CD."

"What does that mean?" Serena asked.

"It means," Luna said slowly, "That Misty is in danger!"

"My mom will kill me if she finds out what I've been doing." Serena shook her head.

* * *

Misty walked into the class room 2 minutes late, "Ah miss Daniels," The teacher, Mrs. Hale, said, "I'm glad your here." She walked over to the blue clad girl. "I need to step out for a moment so I need you to handle the class."

"Me?" Misty asked looking around at the older students in the class.

"But of course, you're my top student." Mrs. Hale winked before walking out.

"Um okay," Misty said to the students who weren't already,"Everyone can just work on their own for now." She sat down at her own desk. She pressed the power button on her computer's monitor. "Shoot." She said after rumaging through her bag for a minute. "I don't have my CD," she turned the monitor off again. "Guess I'm doing it the old fashion way." Misty pulled out a notebook and pencil.

"You should really be using your CD." The cold hand of planted it's self on Misty's shoulder causing her to jump. Misty turned around and screamed.

* * *

A screech erupted from one of the classrooms down the hall. Serena and Luna had climbed in through a window that had been left open. "That sounded like..." The cat began.

"Misty!" Serena took off toward the sound.

* * *

Mrs. Hale's face was horribly distorted. Her skin was grey, her mouth was twisted sideways, her nose bent at a crooked angle, and her eyes had gone completely black. "You should be taking your lessons!" Misty let out another scream. Why didn't anyone do anything? She fell out of her chair backing away. The creature that was once her teacher loomed over. Just as Misty was sure it was going to strike, a framiliar bubbly voice filled the room.

"Hey you get away from her!" Serena! Serena was in the doorway. Misty had never been so glad to see anyone in her whole life. She was so caught up in her relief, that she didn't notice the other girl's appearance.

Serena started to go to her friend, "Sorry, but we can't let you do that." The other students crept toward her. Serena looked at their faces. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Then it hit her. The CD's, they were hypnotized. Serena backed away. How could she fight human beings? She shut her eyes tight and _willed_ them to wake up.

A high frequency wave emited from the red jewels on her buns. The students clapped palms over their ears. One by one they all passed out. Now was her chance.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Serena threw her glowing band. It hit square in the side.

The monster hissed and turned to Serena. Fear filled Misty. It was going to hurt her. It was going to hurt Serena, Misty's one and only friend. "No!" She screamed.

"What?" tried to twist herself free as ice started building up her legs an opaque fog spread throughout the room.

"Luna." Serena squinted, "I can't see. I can't see anything." She bumbed into the wall. "Luna?"

Meanwhile the feline had slinked off. "Misty?"

"Huh?" The dark haired girl strained to see the source of the voice. The black cat stepped into view. "Hey, aren't you the cat that was in Serena's room earlier?"

"That's right." Luna agreed.

Misty yelped. "Yo-you can talk?"

"Of course." Luna replied as if it was the most obvios thing in the world. "Hear take this." Luna placed a blue pen with a metal piece on the cap. It the center of it, the Mercury symbol in the center. Misty obayed. "Now say Mercury power." Luna instructed.

"Mercury Power..." The rest came to her just as it had for Serena, "Make up!" A Curtain of bubbles wrapped it's self around her, when they, and the fog finally cleared, Misty stood, in an outfit identical to sailor moon's. Her's was all sky blue.

"Misty is," Serena starred, "A sailor gaurdian as well?"

"She is, Sailor Mercury." Luna replied.

"I'm what?" Misty asked, gazing at her own gloved hands. At that moment, burst free of her icey prison. She howled and lunged toward Serena. Serena closed her eyes, bracing for an impact that never came. she slowly peeled one, then the other eye open. A strikingly framilar red rose pinned down one of 's grey, monstorous arms.

Serena turned to look at the window behind her. Just as she thought, the masked man was on the seal. A faint smile played at his lips. With that he lept into the night. "Wait!" Serena called, but he was already gone.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna snapped her back to attention.

"Right." She pulled off her tiara, "Moon Tiara Magic!" She let it fly into , with one anguished scream, the beast was destroyed. "Are you okay?" Serena layed a hand on Misty, who had her face in her hand curled against the wall. Misty allowed her self to be half dragged to her chair. Serena then stood to her full stature. "Luna I think you have some explaining to do." She planted her hands on her hips. "First me, now Misty. What is going on?"

* * *

** Okay here's chapter 2. Sorry for taking so long I'll try to update fast next time and I know, I know, finding Mercury happened way to fast. But I'm actually following the Manga which in my opion, is way better than the Anime. I am going to have a few chapters before introducing my version of Rei-chan. BTW if anyone is wonder where I got Ami-chan's name, I decided all the senshi will have names that sound similar to their planet name. I hope your enjoying it so far. :) See you soon luvs.**


	3. And then there were two

**Hello everyone, as you may have noticed, I changed the story type to cross over with the goddest test. I did this because this story is a cross over, and the goddess test plays a huge roll in this story later. Anyway with out further ado, chapter 3.**

* * *

The rest of the week went by uneventful. But danger was never far away. They could feel it, Serena and Misty both. There was a change in the air, and it wasn't good. _We must find the legendary silver crystal, and protect our princess_. Those were Luna's words. They echoed in the heads of two teens whose destinies were bound together from the start.

* * *

Water. It poured, it flowed, it was free. Misty reveled in the feel of the hot shower water gushing out of the shower head and tricking down her body. Ever since that day...

Misty held her hand toward the water. The stream moved away from her out streached fingures. She pulled back, the water followed. It obeyed her. Did Serena have these powers as well?

The dark haired girl shut off the shower. A white towel found it's way around her slender form. Her short bob, Misty left for the air to dry. Icey blue eyes where the only part of her reflection that she could see clearly through the condensation on the mirror. A darkness seemed to loom behind her. Misty spun around. But nothing was there.

* * *

"Serena. Serena. Serena!" Luna hopped onto her partner's stomache and dug her claws in the blanket.

"Go away Luna." Serena moaned, "It's Saturday."

"You promised you'd meet with Misty." Luna reminded her, "You have to get up now if you want to be on time."

"I don't want to be on time." Serena mumbled.

Luna sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this." The cat moved its sleek body onto Serena's chest. She then place her front paws upon the girl's face and began to knead.

"Ow!" Serena pushed her off. "Fine I'm getting up." The blond rose from her comfortably warm bed into the chilly air of her room. Serena shivered as she dressed herself in peach colored jeans, and a teal striped t-shirt. "Let's go Luna." The duo trotted down the stairs past the kitchen where Luna's new food and water bowls sat. Serena and her mom had the 'who is this strange cat, and where did she come from?' conversation shortly after the incident at the college with Misty. Jillian finally agreed to let Serena keep Luna, so they went to get accomidations for her.

"By mom. I'm gonna meet Misty at the mall okay." She said as she went out.

* * *

Misty watched people skating around the indoor ice rink. She could feel their blades cutting into the ice like a knife cutting into her back. She felt her breath catch as she clung to the metal bar that ran along the length of the retaining wall. Misty squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly she shoved herself away from the rink with unatural strength. Her body flew past people, shoving one couple out of the way. In the next moment, the dark haired girl found herself sprawled on the linolium floor.

"Hey are you okay?" A voice asked from the crowd.

"Were you pushed?" Said another, this one sounding female.

Misty's vision blurred. "I'm fine." She blurted all she knew was that she needed to get as far away from the skating rink as fast as possible.

* * *

Serena had seen the entire incident. Beside her Luna watched as well, even though she was a black cat wondering through the mall like a person, with a metal chip in her head non-the-less, no seemed to notice Serena's odd yet constant companion.

The pair took off in the direction Misty had gone. "Misty?" Serena called into a seemingly empty bathroom. Silence. Then there was a soft sniffling noise coming from the wheel-chair stall at the end of the row. Serena pushed the door open. Misty had collapsed on the floor by the surprisingly clean porcelin toilet. "Misty what's wrong?" Serena knelt down beside her, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"No." Misty gasped out, "Look." She stood up, turned then pulled her shirt up baring her back to Serena. The blonde and her cat gasped. Misty's back was covered in laserations. They jutted back and fourth across her back, angry and red. Blood even dripped from a few on her upper back.

"Oh my god." Serena covered her mouth with her hand, "Who did this to you?"

"The water." Misty's eyes looked strange.

"This is too fast." Luna mumbled.

"What is?" Misty sniffed, aknowledging the cat for the first time.

"You shouldn't be expriencing this level of connection yet." Luna ignored her shaking her head and continuing to mumble to herself.

"Will somebody please tell me what the heck is going on?" Serena stamped her foot.

Luna looked at her with a 'behave yourself' glare, "I don't know." She finally admited.

"W-what do we do?" Misty struggled to steady her breathing. Serena put a comforting hand on her wrist.

"For now, all we can do is continue our mission." Luna told them, "We must find the legendary silver crystal and protect our Princess."

* * *

"I still don't understand it." Serena said on the phone with Misty the next day.

"Have you heard anything new from Luna?" Misty asked from the other end.

"No." Serena told her with a roll of her blue eyes, "Just the usual 'we must find the legendary silver crystal and protect our princess'" Serena raised her voice an octave to imitate the cat's voice. "So um, how's your back?"

"Better." Misty replied, "Actually it didn't hurt at all once I got home."

"What'd you tell your par-" Serena stopped, remebering Misty's father no longer lived with them, "Uh, mom?"

"I didn't show her." Misty said sounding distant.

"Oh." Serena replied simply. "So anyway we have another tutoring date tommorow." She and Misty had continued their studies together. Misty continued to use Serena's love of poetry to help her understand alegebra, English, Spanish and Science were a completely different story.

"Yeah." Silence fell over them. "See you then." She hung up. Serena sighed.

"What was that about?" Serena jumped.

"You really need to work on that bad habit of your's Luna." She crossed her arms.

Luna widened her blue eyes, "What ever do you mean?"

"Uh, sneaking up on people?" Serena waved her hands around for emphasis. "By the way, how is it you can conviniently speak my language?"

"Bien, Wǒ Qʻnʻn Hanasu miló yazyk mimi Karanā cāhatē haiṁ." Luna replied.

"What," Serena paused, "was that?"

"French, Chinese, Yiddish, Japanese, Greek, Russian, Swahili, and that last part was Hindi." Luna nodded, a guesture, that, on a cat just looked weird.

"What'd you say?" Serena said for once too shocked to say anything more.

"Well, I can speak any language I want." Luna told her.

"You can?" Serena raised an eyebrow back to her sarcastic self.

"Well yes." Luna answered, "Every language I could ever need is programmed into this." She pawed at her forehead indicating the metal plate shaped like a creasent moon. "Besides, it wouldn't really make sense for me not to speack your language. Then we would still be sitting here trying to understand each other."

"Good point." Serena nodded slowly.

Luna glared. "Go outside or something."

"Great idea." Serena followed the cat's direction.

* * *

Misty took deep yoga fire breaths. The cool september air cooled her skin causing goose bumps to rise on her arms and legs. The moisture in the air seemed opressive.

Msity studied the faces of everyone of the girls who passed her. Was one of them the princess they were supposed to be finding and protecting? If they found the princess would this pain leave her? This had become a regular game with her, She'd walk to the park that was five blocks from her apartment, and 'search' for the princess.

Sometimes Misty would see an odd dark car riding by slowly. She would begin walking faster. Sometimes she wished her father was still with them, at least he would worry about her being kidnapped. Her mother had stopped caring a long time ago.

A girl with a pale pink pixie cut gave her a weird look. Misty sat up straiter. What was that about? Did she know something? Then Misty felt something slick on her cheek. She put her hand to the spot on her face. When she removed it, the was a liquidy red substance on her fingures. Blood.

"Gross freak." The pink hair girl was back, only, her hair was a little longer, and purple.

"What?" Misty stood up, her legs feeling a little shaky.

"Misty." A girl with long green hair called.

"Misty." Said another girl with red hair. Then one with yellow, then another with purple, then two with blue. Soon, girls all around her were calling her name. They had hair every color of the rainbow, and all the colors in between. The park disapeared, replaced with a spectrum of color bluring into a brownish-black blob. Everything spun together until all that was left was a single voice calling her name.

"Misty?" Light flooded in. Her eyes peeled open. Serena was leaning over her.

"Serena?" Misty croaked out.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked giving her room to sit up.

"What happened?" Misty moaned as she sat up.

After making sure Misty was alright on her own before making her reply "You fainted and hit your head." She did have a weird throbbing in her temple. Serena continued, "I was just walking up when I saw you fall."

Misty felt the side of her head, there was blood. She studied her surroundings, she was in the park. "Where's Luna?"

"At home. Are you sure your okay?" Serena asked again.

"I-i'm fine." Misty stammered. She wobbled to her feet and a wave of dizziness passed through her. The ground swayed and her vison got fuzzy.

A pair of small hands with long slender fingers wrapped themselves around her arms. Serena's. "Easy there." Serena sat her friend on the bench beside them. "Maybe I should take you home so we can get a bandaid on that." Serena pointed and Misty's wound.

Misty shook her head lightly, "My house. It's closer." She allowed Serena to hold her steady while she attempted to clear her head so she could walk without fearing she would pass out again. In the end, Serena held Misty up as they walked and Misty directed them to her apartment.

They had barely gone a block when they heard. A loud, shrill, echoing scream. A looked passed between them. The park. Someone, or _something_ was attaking the park.

Ignoring the head rush, dark spots in her vison, and dizziness, Misty ran side by side with Serena, blindly moving straight into the danger.

* * *

The man hid in the branches of a tree. The half green-half orange leaves showed signs of early fall. Seasons. A pitiful useless thing this planet has. He thought to himself as he watched his beasts chase after a woman who let out a terrible scream. No one moved to help her, they where all terrified it would get them as well. But the pathetic creatures were too slow to even latch a fang onto their prey.

He gasped. There was a flash of light, then two girls showed up. "Who are these pests?" He grumbled.

* * *

There were two of them. Horrible dog like creatures. They stood around twelve feet tall, and had horrid matted brown hair. Their breath reaked of rotting flesh, and their eyes were beady red dots.

Serena and Misty looked on in fear. The monsterous fake teacher Mrs. Hale was one thing, but two giant dog monsters? Serena put a determined look on her face. "Let's go. Moon... Prism... Power! Make-up!"

Misty followed suit, "Mercury power," She held up her pen, "Make-up."

In a flash, the two girls had become Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury. "I am Sailor Moon!" Serena called.

"And I'm Sailor Mercury." Misty echoed.

"And we are the sailor gaurdians who defend this planet from all that is evil and unjust. Now," She pulled off the tiara, "Moon... Tiara... Magic...!" The disk of light flew through the air and took out the smaller of the dog beasts. It cried out in pain as it's body was turned to ashes.

"Mercury bubbles!" Frigid patches formed on the other dog's fur where the bubbles hit it. It growled, it's voice deep and menacing. It raised a giant paw, and knocked Misty off her feet with it.

"Misty!" Serena yelled. The girl moaned slightly, attempting to get up. Serena was about to run to her friend's side, when the very same paw came after her.

"Ah." She screamed, her eyes instinctivly closing. A pair of arms wrapped around her, carrying her to safety at the last second. The next thing she knew, she was standing in the arms of the masked man who had saved her in the jewelry store and at the college. "Who are you?" She asked in a dazed voice.

He smiled, "You may call me tuxedo mask. Now finish that thing off and help your friend." Then he turned and dashed away from her.

"Wait!" Serena called, but he had already disapeared into the crowd of paniced civilians and curious and idiotic bystanders. The monster growled once more, pulling Serena's attention back to the fight. "Your gonna pay for hurting my friend." She told it.

* * *

Misty blinked a few times. She felt delirious. "Luna?" She asked softly as a black figure took shape in front of her. The cat placed her cold, wet nose upon the wound on Misty's head. Imeadiatly, all the pain vanished. "Huh?" She sat up. "What did you do?"

"That doesn't matter." Luna said, "Serena needs your help." Misty stared in amazement as Serena flung her tiara at the monster, then dodged and attack herself. "Hurry!" Luna urged.

"Right." Misty got all the way up, "Mercury bubbles!" This time, her attack froze the dog creature completely. "Sailor Moon your tiara!" She called.

"Thanks." Serena replied, "Now to finish you off. Moon..." She held up the tiara, "Tiara..." It began to glow, "Magic!" She flung it at the dog, that was now an ice block. It shattered the block, along with the monster inside. A small flurry of snow errupted into the air, blanketing the park in white. "Misty are you okay?" Serena asked jogging to her friend.

Misty grinned, "Never been better. The water thing stopped."

"It did?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I didn't really notice before, but after I hit my head, I couldn't feel the moisture in the air anymore."

"That's great." Serena said, "But we better get out of here before people start asking questions." She indicated the crowd.

"Good idea." Misty agreed.

* * *

The man in the tree scowled. Such weak creatures those dogs were. Queen Beryl would not be happy about this. Not at all.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading :) Quick explanation on the random, Luna-speaking-other-languages bit; I find it funny that in every tv show, book, or movie, the magic animal always conveniently speaks the main character's language, so I thought I'd explain that here. Anyway, hope your enjoying, See you soon!**


End file.
